Tajemnicza wyspa/III/17
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom III | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XVII. (Ostatnie godziny kapitana Nemo. — Rozporządzenia umierającego. — Pamiątka dla przyjaciół jednodziennych. — Grobowiec kapitana Nemo. — Kilka rad dla osadników. — Ostatnia chwila. — W głębi morza.) Tymczasem dzień zaświtał. Najmniejszy promyk światła nie przenikał do tej głębokiej krypty. Morze, przypływające w tej chwili, zamykało jej otwór. Ale światło sztuczne wytryskujące długiemi snopami na wskróś ścian Nautilusa nie słabło ani na chwilę, to też zwierciadło wody otaczające pływający przyrząd błyszczało ciągle jednako. Niezmierne znużenie przygnębiało w tej chwili kapitana Nemo, tak że opadł znowu bez sił na sofę. Nie było co nawet myśleć, o przeniesieniu go do Granitowego Pałacu, objawił bowiem wolę pozostania w pośrodku nieopłaconych miljonami, cudów Nautilusa, i tam oczekiwania śmierci, która nie mogła się opóźnić. W ciągu dość długiego osłabienia, które prawie pozbawiło chorego świadomości, Cyrus Smith i Gedeon Spilett badali uważnie stan jego. Widocznem było, że kapitan gasł powoli. Wkrótce miało zupełnie zabraknąć sił temu niegdyś tak potężnemu ciału, dziś kruchej powłoce duszy zabierającej się do odlotu. Resztki życia zogniskowały się w sercu i głowie. Inżynier i korespondent odbyli naradę cichym głosem. Możnaż było jeszcze coś uczynić dla umierającego? Czyliż było podobne, jeżeli już nie ocalić go, to przynajmniej przedłużyć mu życie na dni kilka? Nie, on sam oświadczył, że nie ma już dlań żadnego środka i oczekiwał ze spokojem śmierci, nie przejmującej go obawą. — Jesteśmy bezsilni... — rzekł Gedeon Spilett. — Z czegóż on jednak umiera? — spytał Pencroff. — Gaśnie — odpowiedział korespondent. — Gdybyśmy go jednak — ciągnął dalej marynarz, — wynieśli na świeże powietrze i na słońce, możeby przyszedł do siebie? — Nie, Pencroffie — odparł inżynier — toby się na nic nie zdało! A zresztą kapitan Nemo nie zgodziłby się nigdy na opuszczenie swego pokładu. Od trzydziestu lat już żyje na Nautilusie i na Nautilusie a nie gdzieindziej chce umrzeć. Zapewne kapitan Nemo musiał słyszeć odpowiedź Cyrusa Smitha, ponieważ podniósł się i rzekł głosem słabym, ale jeszcze zrozumiałym: — Masz pan słuszność. Powinienem i chcę umrzeć tutaj... Mam nawet pod tym względem prośbę do panów... Cyrus Smith i towarzysze zbliżyli się do sofy i ułożyli tak jej poduszki, ażeby umierający miał lepsze oparcie. Wówczas można było widzieć, że wzrok jego zatrzymywał się z kolei na wszystkich cudach tego salonu, oświetlonego elektrycznemi promieniami, przenikającemi przez arabeski świetlistego sufitu. Popatrzył z kolei na obrazy zawieszone na przepysznych obiciach ścian, owe arcydzieła mistrzów włoskich, flamandzkich, francuskich i hiszpańskich, na rzeźby marmurowe i bronzowe wznoszące się na piedestałach, na organ wspaniały oparty o przepierzenie tylnej ściany, następnie na rozstawione w około znajdującego w środku basenu szklanne naczynia, w których błyszczały najbardziej godne podziwu płody morza: morskie rośliny, zoophyty, różańce z pereł nieocenionej wartości, a wreszcie oczy jego zatrzymały się na tej dewizie wypisanej na frontonie muzeum, na dewizie Nautilusa: Mobilis in mobili. Zdawało się, jakoby chciał po raz ostatni popieścić wzrokiem te arcydzieła sztuki i przyrody, na których ograniczył swój widnokrąg w ciągu tyloletniego pobytu w otchłani mórz. Cyrus Smith uszanował milczenie zachowywane przez kapitana Nemo. Oczekiwał aż umierający sam zabierze głos. Po kilku chwilach, w ciągu których musiał widzieć przechodzące przed sobą całe swoje życie, kapitan Nemo zwrócił się do osadników i rzekł: — Czy zdaje się wam, panowie, żeście mi winni pewną wdzięczność?... — Kapitanie, oddalibyśmy życie nasze aby twoje przedłużyć! — To dobrze — ciągnął dalej kapitan Nemo — to dobrze! Przyrzeknijcie mi więc wypełnić moją ostatnią wolę, a zapłacicie mi za wszystko, com dla was uczynił. — Przyrzekamy! — odpowiedział Cyrus Smith. A obietnicą tą wiązał zarazem siebie i swoich towarzyszy. — Panowie — podjął kapitan — jutro już mnie nie będzie. I powstrzymując ruchem Harberta, który chciał zaprzeczać: — Tak jest — rzekł — jutro już mnie nie będzie, a nie pragnę innego grobu tylko Nautilus. To grobowiec mi przynależny! Wszyscy przyjaciele moi spoczywają na dnie mórz, i ja tam spocząć pragnę. Głębokie milczenie przyjęło te słowa kapitana Nemo. — Wysłuchajcie mnie dobrze, panowie — prowadził dalej — Nautilus uwięziony jest w tej grocie, której wejście się zniżyło. Jeżeli jednak opuścić nie może swojego więzienia, to może przynajmniej zapaść się do otchłani, która to więzienie okrywa i zachować w jej głębi moją śmiertelną powłokę. Osadnicy słuchali z religijną uwagą słów umierającego. — Jutro, po mojej śmierci, panie Smith — mówił dalej kapitan — pan i jego towarzysze opuścicie Nautilus, wszystkie bowiem skarby, które w sobie zawiera, powinne zniknąć wraz ze mną. Jedna tylko pamiątka pozostanie po księciu Dakkarze, którego historję znacie już obecnie. Ten oto kufereczek mieści w sobie djamenty wartości wielu miljonów, po większej części pamiątki z owej epoki, gdy będąc ojcem i małżonkiem, wierzyłem prawie w szczęście, a oprócz tego znajduje się w nim także zbiór pereł wydobytych przezemnie i przyjaciół moich z mórz głębi. Za pomocą tego środka możecie w danej chwili dokonać wielu pięknych rzeczy. W rękach takich jak twoje panie Smith, i twoich towarzyszy, pieniądze nie mogą być nigdy niebezpiecznemi. Będę więc tam z wysoka wspólnikiem waszych dzieł tutaj, i nie boję się o nie bynajmniej. Po kilku chwilach odpoczynku, spowodowanych niezmiernem osłabieniem, kapitan Nemo ciągnął dalej w ten sposób: — Jutro zabierzecie ten kufereczek i opuścicie ten salon, zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi; poczem wyjdziecie na platformę Nautilusa i spuścicie klapę, którą zanitujecie starannie. — Zrobimy to wszystko kapitanie — odrzekł Cyrus Smith. — Dobrze. Następnie zaś wsiądziecie na łódkę, na której tu przypłynęliście. Przed opuszczeniem jednak jeszcze Nautilusa udacie się na tył jego i otworzycie tam dwa wielkie kurki, na linji unoszenia się jego nad wodą. Wówczas woda dostanie się do rezerwoarów i Nautilus zagłębi się pomału, ażeby spocząć ostatecznie w głębi otchłani. A gdy Cyrus Smith zrobił gest, jakby chciał coś zauważyć, kapitan dodał żywo: — Nie obawiajcie się o nic. Pochowacie tylko zmarłego. Ani Cyrus Smith ani żaden z jego towarzyszy nie sądził się obowiązanym do zrobienia jakiejkolwiek uwagi kapitanowi Nemo. Były to ostatnie rozporządzenia jego, których im udzielał i do których mieli tylko obowiązek się zastosować. — Mam więc przyrzeczenie wasze panowie? dodał kapitan Nemo. — Masz je, kapitanie — odrzekł inżynier. Kapitan zrobił ruch podziękowania i prosił osadników, ażeby go zostawili samemu sobie na kilka godzin. Gedeon Spilett chciał koniecznie pozostać przy nim na przypadek gdyby zaszło jakie przesilenie, ale umierający odmówił słowami: — Będę żył aż do jutra, panie. Opuścili więc wszyscy salon, przeszli bibljotekę, salę jadalną i przybyli wreszcie na przód przyrządu do izby machin, kędy się znajdowały przyrządy elektryczne, produkujące wraz z ciepłem i światłem, także i siłę Nautilusa. Ztąd osadnicy dostali się na platformę, wznoszącą się na siedem do ośmiu stóp nad wodą. Tu położyli się przed grubą szybą soczewkowatą, nakrytą rodzajem wielkiego oka z którego wytryskał snop światła. Za tem okiem widać było pokoik mieszczący w sobie koła sterowe, a w którym zawsze mieścił się sternik kierujący Nautilusem wskróś warstw płynnych, oświetlanych przez promienie elektryczne na znaczną niewątpliwie odległość. Cyrus Smith i jego towarzysze pozostawali z początku w głębokiem milczeniu, żywo poruszeni tem wszystkiem co przod chwilą widzieli i słyszeli, i serce im się ściskało na myśl, ze człowiek którego ramię pomagało im tylekroć, że protektor, którego znali kilka zaledwie godzin — znajduje się w przededniu śmierci. Jakikolwiek mógł być sąd przyszłości o czynach tego istnienia, rzec można, poza-ludzkiego, książę Dakkar pozostanie na zawsze jedną z tych fizjonomij osobliwych, których wspomnienie się nie zaciera. — To mi człowiek — zawołał Pencroff. — Podobneż to do wiary, ażeby żył w ten sposób na dnie Oceanu? A pomyśleć jeszcze, że i tu może nie znalazł więcej niż gdzieindziej spokoju! — Nautilus — zauważył Ayrton — przydałby się nam był może do opuszczenia wyspy Lincolna i dotarcia do jakiej zamieszkałej ziemi. — Do tysiąca djabłów! — krzyknął Pencroff — już to pewnie nie ja odważyłbym się kiedykolwiek kierować podobnym statkiem. Po morzu płynąć — zgoda! ale pod morzem, nigdy! — Zdaje mi się — odparł korespondent — że manewrowanie przyrządem podmorskim takim jak Nautilus musi być bardzo łatwe, Pencroffie, i że prędkobyśmy do niego przywykli. Nie ma na takim statku obawy burzy, ani jakiejkolwiek napaści. Na kilka stóp poniżej powierzchni fale morza są tak spokojne — jak jezioro. — Wszystko to być może — odciął się marynarz — ale wolę już tęgą burzę na pokładzie uczciwie zbudowanego i ożaglowanego statku. Okręt stworzony do pływania po a nie pod wodą. — Moi przyjaciele — odrzekł inżynier — bezużyteczną jest rzeczą, przynajmniej w stosunku do Nautilusa, rozbierać kwestję okrętów podmorskich. Nautilus nie do nas należy i rozporządzać nim nie mamy prawa. Zresztą nie moglibyśmy go użyć w żadnym razie. Nie mówiąc już bowiem o tem, że wydobyć się już nie może z tej jaskini, której wyjście zamknięte zostało przez podniesienie się skał bazaltowych — ale kapitan Nemo żąda, aby statek zatonął z nim razem po jego śmierci. Wola jego jest wyraźną i dopełnimy jej! Cyrus Smith i towarzysze po rozmowie trwającej jeszcze przez pewien czas, zeszli znowu w głąb Nautilusa. Tam pokrzepili się nieco pokarmem i weszli do salonu. Kapitan Nemo wydobył się nieco z przygnębienia, które go przytłoczyło i oczy jego zapłonęły dawnym blaskiem. Coś jakby uśmiech zarysowywał się na jego ustach. Osadnicy zbliżyli się do niego. — Panowie — ozwał się do nich kapitan — jesteście ludzie odważni, uczciwi i dobrzy. Poświęciliście się wszyscy bez zastrzeżeń wspólnemu dziełu. Przyglądałem się wam często i bacznie. Pokochałem was, kocham was!... Daj mi rękę, panie Smith!... Cyrus Smith wyciągnął dłoń swoją do kapitana, który ją uścisnął z uczuciem. — Jak to dobrze! — szepnął. A potem, podnosząc głos znowu: — Ale dosyć już tego zajmowania się mną! — rzekł. — Mam z wami do pomówienia o was samych i o wyspie Lincolna, na której znaleźliście schronienie... Myślicież ją opuścić? — Ażeby jednak powrócić na nią znowu, kapitanie! — odparł żywo Pencroff. — Powrócić na nią? W istocie, Pencroffie — odrzekł kapitan, uśmiechając się — wszakże mi wiadomo, jak kochasz tę wyspę. Wasze to starania zmieniły ją do gruntu i niezaprzeczenie jest waszą własnością! — Zamiarem naszym, kapitanie — ozwał się Cyrus Smith — byłoby obdarzyć nią Stany Zjednoczone i założyć na niej dla naszej marynarki punkt odpoczynku, bardzo szczęśliwie położony w tej części Oceanu Spokojnego. — Wciąż macie na myśli kraj swój, panowie — odrzekł kapitan. — Pracujecie dla jego pomyślności, dla jego sławy. O, macie słuszność. Ojczyzna!... tak, należy wrócić do niej!... Tak, w niej się powinno umrzeć!... A ja umieram zdala od wszystkiego, co ukochałem. — Czy masz pan może do przesłania jakie ostatnie rozporządzenia — zawołał żywo inżynier — może jaką pamiątkę do wręczenia przyjaciołom, których mogłeś pozostawić w górach Indyj? — Nie, panie Smith. Nie mam już przyjaciół! Jestem z mojej rasy ostatnim, i dawno już umarłem dla wszystkich, którzy mnie znali. Powróćmy jednak do was. Samotność, odosobnienie, są to rzeczy smutne, przechodzące ludzkie siły. Ja umieram, poświęciwszy wszystko wierze, że można żyć samotnym. Wy więc powinniście nie zaniedbać niczego do opuszczenia wyspy Lincolna i ujrzenia na nowo ziemi, gdzieście się urodzili. Wiem, że ci nędznicy zniszczyli zbudowany przez was statek... — Obecnie budujemy okręt — ozwał się Gedeon Spilett — okręt dosyć wielki, aby nas mógł przenieść do ziem najbliższych; czy jednak prędzej, czy później zdołamy opuścić wyspę Lincolna, zawsze powrócimy do niej. Zbyt wiele wspomnień nas z nią wiąże, ażebyśmy mogli kiedykolwiek o niej zapomnieć. — Tutaj poznaliśmy kapitana Nemo — ozwał się Cyrus Smith. — I tutaj tylko możemy odnaleść w zupełności jego wspomnienie! — dodał Harbet. — I tutaj ja odpocznę snem wieczystym, chybaby... — odpowiedział kapitan, i zawahawszy się, zamiast dokończyć zaczętego zdania, poprzestał na powiedzeniu: — Panie Smith, chciałbym z tobą pomówić z tobą samym! Towarzysze inżyniera, pełni szacunku dla tego życzenia umierającego, wyszli wszyscy. Cyrus Smith pozostał tylko minut nie wiele zamknięty z kapitanem Nemo. Wkrótce przywołał napowrót przyjaciół, ale nie wyjawił im ani słowa z tych tajemnic, które umierający mu powierzył. Gedeon Spilett zwrócił wówczas natężoną uwagę na chorego. Widocznem było, że kapitana podtrzymywała już tylko energja moralna, która jednakże wkrótce już nie wystarczy do reagowania przeciw osłabieniu fizycznemu. Dzień się skończył, nie przyniósłszy żadnej ważnej zmiany. Osadnicy nie opuścili ani na chwilę Nautilusa. Noc nadeszła, jakkolwiek niemożliwem było poznać to w krypcie. Kapitan Nemo nie cierpiał, ale gasł. Szlachetne jego oblicze, okryte bladością zbliżającej się śmierci, oddychało jednak spokojem. Z ust jego wyrywały się niekiedy niepochwytne prawie słowa, odnoszące się do rozmaitych zdarzeń jego osobliwego żywota. Każdy czuł, że życie uciekało powoli z tego ciała, którego kończyny w zupełności już ostygły. Raz jeszcze, czy dwa razy odezwał się do osadników stojących przy nim i uśmiechnął się do nich owym ostatnim uśmiechem, którego nawet śmierć nieraz nie zaciera. Wreszcie, nieco po północy, kapitan Nemo zrobił ostateczny wysiłek i zdołał skrzyżować ręce na piersiach, jak gdyby pragnął umrzeć w tej pozycji. Około pierwszej nad ranem, całe życie zbiegło się w jego spojrzeniu. Ostatni błysk zaświecił w tej źrenicy, z której niegdyś tyle tryskało płomieni. Następnie usta jego wyszeptały: „Bóg i Ojczyzna!“ — i wydały łagodnie ostatnie tchnienie. Wówczas Cyrus Smith, schyliwszy się, przymknął powieki człowiekowi, który był niegdyś księciem Dakkarem, a w tej chwili przestał być nawet kapitanem Nemo. Harbert i Pencroff płakali, Ayrton ocierał łzę kryjomo. Nab klęczał obok korespondenta skamieniały. Wśród tej ciszy, Cyrus Smith podniósłszy rękę nad głową umarłego, zawołał: — Niech Bóg ma w opiece duszę jego! — i zwracając się do przyjaciół, dodał: — Módlmy się za tego, któregośmy stracili!.... W kilka godzin później osadnicy wypełniali obietnicę daną kapitanowi, spełniali ostatnią umierającego wolę. Cyrus Smith i towarzysze opuścili Nautilus, zabrawszy z sobą jako jedyną pamiątkę, pozostawioną im przez dobroczyńcę, ów kufereczek mieszczący w sobie tyle fortun. Cudowny salon, wciąż zalany powodzią światła, zamknęli starannie. Poczem zanitowali otwór klapy, tak, ażeby ani jedna kropla wody nie mogła przeniknąć wewnątrz komnat Nautilusa. Następnie zaś zeszli do łódki przywiązanej do boku podmorskiego przyrządu. Na łodzi tej podpłynęli ku tyłowi przyrządu. Tam, nad linją unoszenia się jego nad wodą, znajdowały się dwa ogromne kurki komunikujące z rezerwoarami, których przeznaczeniem było zatapiać przyrząd. Po otwarciu kurków, rezerwoary się przepełniły wodą i Nautilus zagłębiając się powoli, zniknął wkrótce pod płynną płaszczyzną. Ale długo jeszcze osadnicy śledzić za nim mogli okiem skróś warstw głębokich. Potężne jego promieniowanie oświetlało przezrocze wód, podczas gdy krypta stawała się coraz mroczniejszą. Wreszcie to potężne oświetlenie elektryczne znikło — i Nautilus zamieniony w grobowiec kapitana Nemo spoczął już na dnie mórz...